


To fall for you

by Minai28



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Wings, Angel/Demon Relationship, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Unconventional Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minai28/pseuds/Minai28
Summary: After years of separation, Itachi has had enough and uses Sasuke's weakness for holy water to get him back.For him, Sasuke would always be his little angel even after he fell from grace.After all, the only sin Sasuke committed was to stop worshipping God, the only sin Itachi would not commit.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	To fall for you

Sasuke sat on the pavement, his wings tightly tucked in, no one could see even if he felt like falling apart.

It had been months since he had gotten his hands on a hit, now even the smell of that holy substance made him fall.  
"So what do you say? I can get you as much as you need but you'll have to come with me, my dear…", a long-haired figure purred.  
A vial of the substance the younger so craved in hand.  
"It will kill me and you know that!", the young demon accused.

"Oh, it won't kill you… It will burn you but I would never give you enough to kill you…"  
Sasuke's wings flared up in rage, ripping through his black jacket as he stood up.  
"What would it get you or your god to keep me alive!? Do you just want to gloat at my misery until kingdom come!?"

The vial fell to the ground and smashed to pieces the liquid forever lost.  
"Woops…", the elder grinned his own wings showing in all their brilliant white.

"Since you want to know, I might as well tell you… God has nothing to do with this. It's just about my dear baby brother throwing away his life… I'll get you everything you need but you'll have to stay with me…"  
Sasuke shook, he needed it, he needed the holy water to burn him.  
Many a demon was addicted to self-harm in one form or another, he was no exception.  
His brother was using it to force him to stay by his side.

Still, the younger took his hand and followed to Itachi's earthly home.

Itachi's home was spacious and oddly modern, Sasuke hadn't seen him in a few hundred years but he hadn't expected for his tastes to change. Ever.  
His taste for teasing his brother hadn't changed though.

After blessing a cup of water, he forced Sasuke to open his mouth.  
He poured the water into his open mouth, delighting in the way that Sasuke twitched away as the liquid burned him.  
After the last drop had found its way into the demons waiting mouth, he licked his lips in utter delight.  
His lips were partially red and burned.  
"Thank you, it's so good…", the demon purred.  
It burned just right.

"You're very welcome, baby…", the angel purred and gently caressed Sasuke cheek.

The demon had to sit down, his knees turned weak due to the holy water.  
What was worse was that Sasuke found the burning quite arousing but there was no way he would ever admit it to his brother.

Itachi eyed his brother on the couch with amusement.  
"I knew you were addicted but this… My sinful baby brother…", he purred, his hand ghosting over his brothers exposed wings.  
Sasuke twitched and cried, beneath him, his sensitivity had been heightened.  
"Well, I'll leave you to it…", the angel hummed before leaving the boy to his own devices.

Sasuke couldn't help himself, he undid his pants and started to jerk himself off but it wasn't enough, it was never enough to come.  
Nothing was enough when he was high.

Eventually, Sasuke blacked out on his high, only to awake in a large bed, wrapped in white feathers, that were definitely not his.  
His wings had been black ever since the fall.  
"Itachi… I'm awake will you let me out?", He fought through the feathers until he found his brother's face.  
Itachi was frowning, his long dark hair framing his face, "You loved cuddling when you were a fledgling…", he sighed before his wings retreated.

"Yeah, I did and that was 700 years ago! You can't expect a fully grown an- You can't expect a fully grown demon to have the same reaction!", Sasuke complained as he got out of bed, the sun was already shining.

"You'll always be my angel…", Itachi tried to comfort him, a hand gently stroking the youngers back.  
"Bullshit…", the younger returned, he wasn't in the mood for fights.  
This time Itachi let it go, simply taking his brother to the kitchen for some breakfast.

Sasuke rummaged through the fridge searching for some juice.  
"Why the fuck did you buy soda? I thought you were more of a tea person…"  
It was Sasuke's favorite so he helped himself to a glass.  
The older shrugged, "I am more of a tea person but I do like it from time to time… also I thought you might like it, you're always so moderne…"

"I guess I am…?", The younger mused as he nibbled on his drink.  
"Sure you are more so than me anyway. I would never were such oddly colored leather…", Itachi hummed.  
Sasuke mumbled at the sight of his now ripped jacked on the couch.

Itachi sat down a plate with a fried egg, some salad, and a slice of bread before Sasuke.  
"Thank you, big brother…", he mumbled before sliding the egg on the bred and taking a bite.

Angel's do not have brothers and sisters or gender unless they choose to.  
Itachi had chosen the small fledgling as his sibling and it had just become a fact of life.  
Even after Sasuke had turned against God and fallen, they were still family of some sort.

A family Sasukes hadn't realized how much he missed.

Spending time with Itachi was pure joy.  
Especially when he got another taste of holy water.  
The older insisted on pouring the water into his mouth, it splashed and burned parts of Sasuke's face.  
It was obvious that the elder found enjoyment in the light burns he gave his brother.  
He would often kiss the hurt skin as the demon shook and cried under his high.

...

They walked through the streets, enjoying the sun.

Sasuke happily greeted a stray cat as it walked to cross the street.  
When the cat had managed to get halfway to the other side a madman drove around the corner, at least 20 km over the speed limit.  
Itachi didn't think much of it until Sasuke vanished from his side.

Demons and angels are faster than any human but it was still dangerous to just run in front of a speeding car.

"That boy will be the death of me…", Itachi mumbled as he crossed the street to join Sasuke and the cat before the church.  
The young demon was carrying the cat to the church door, far away from the dangers of the road.  
"Doesn't it hurt to be on blessed ground?", The older asked.  
"It does, I can't stay much longer either…", Sasuke smiled as he set the cat down.  
"I'd rather not lose my feet", he chuckled as they turned to leave.

Except that the local preacher saw what Sasuke is and decided to ban a demon.

"Honestly, how didn't you fall?", Sasuke murmured being led away from the priests stunned form.  
"I'm not against God, dear brother, humans that trie to hurt my angel though…"  
Itachi had revealed himself to the human, not his human form not his wings but the nightmarish creature of wings and eyes that laid at the core of every angle.  
Something no angel should do.

"He'll go insane within the week… poor guy, you overdid it…"  
"I must admit I'm not a good angel… and you're not sinful or evil enough to be a demon, we all have our flaw's.", Itachi shrugged and smiled.  
"Now, I think I promised you dinner and a hot bath?"  
"You might have", Sasuke teased back.

…

Sasuke loved taking baths, being surrounded by warm water had something inherently comforting.  
So had Itachi's presence but sharing a bath had been a truly awful idea.

Sasuke was already sitting in the hot water when Itachi joined him.  
He sat on the other side of the spacious tub.  
Everything had been fine, they joked around and splashed around for a bit, as if they were fledglings in Eden.  
Wich was the problem, they let themselves go and Itachi's holy essence contaminated the water without him knowing.

He only noticed when Sasuke's started to thrash around trying and failing to get out of the tube.  
The boy's skin was turning red, the water was burning him all over.  
the angle wished away the water but he could not undo what had been done.

When he lifted Sasukes limb body out of the tub most of his skin had been burned off.

…

Sasuke was shaking inside and out, while he had not swallowed any holy water the effect was similar yet worse.  
His skin had been burned and his mind was clouded, he would recover as angels and demons are nearly unkillable but it still hurt like hell.  
The more Sasuke tried to calm himself the worse his high got until he fell unconscious.

…

When he awoke he was laying on his brother's bed, covered in bandages of all things.  
He could hear his brother argue with someone from another room.

Every inch of his body hurt and tingled.  
The demon felt tired and horny wich was an awful combination considering his state.  
He felt like turning over and falling back asleep or maybe jacking off before he went back to bed.  
Yes, that was just what he needed.

If it wasn't for his brothers timely arrive he would have done it.

The elder sat down at his bedside, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.  
"I'm so sorry, angle… you'll be better by tomorrow morning, I promise…"  
…

After the incident Itachi stopped supplying holy water of his own accord.  
Sasuke didn't want to go right back to ask Itachi for more, not after the accident.

It took a week for Sasuke to grow vary and needy for another taste of the delicious pain.  
"Hey… um… Can I have some water…?", Sasuke asked desperately, he didn't want to drink holy water but he needed it so.  
Itachi understood of course, "Are you by any chance thirsty for something special?", he teased.  
Sasuke shook on the couch, "Fuck you..."  
"I'll take that as he yes…" the older chuckled and walked around the couch to face his brother.  
"If you want holy water you'll have to do me a favor…", a wicked smile graced his face.

"So what do you want me to do?", Sasuke huffed once again on the spacious bed.  
Itachi hummed as he walked around the bed, "I want to see all of you, my angel…. Your wings, your horns, and every inch of your soft skin…"

Sasuke sighed, "Fine…"  
The younger got rid of his clothes, his horns started to grow and so did his wings.  
Once upon a time, the Younger Bad possessed three pairs of wings, one on his head, one on his back, and one on his feet.  
The wings on his head had been broken and reforged into horns as he fell.  
Black wings adorned his feet and back these days.

Itachi hummed as his hands went up and down the shivering body, caressing the soft skin.  
"Happy?", Sasuke asked.  
He wanted this to be over with, it was so anyoneing to have to wait.  
Itachi could see and touch him all he wanted without this excuse.

"Very… My beautiful angel…", Itachi guided Sasuke into a kiss.  
"Now for your reward…", the angel pulled a small bottle out of nowhere.  
"Open up"

…

Angel feel love, Sasuke had felt Itachi's love ever since he was born but now that he was a demon all of it was gone, replaced by sin; by lust.  
He still loved him, it was evident in every little gesture yet, as a demon he could only detect sinful desires.

It felt weird not to be able to feel his brother's love.  
Hundreds of years ago he had assumed that Itachi hated him for falling, now it was clear that it wasn't the case.

After all the months he has spend with a person who loves and desires him, a person who gave him the precious drug that fuels his lust, he wasn't sure what to do.  
Sasuke laid awake at night, Itachi next to him in bed, and contemplated whether or not he should allow Itachi a night of passion with himself.

They already kissed each other, among humans it would be frowned upon but for their kind, it was of no consequence.

What was doing the next step to them?  
The younger had never heard of sexual relationships between angles, or angels and demons for that matter.  
It seemed like only demons could feel lust and act upon it but the feeling Itachi gave him was certainly the very same...

The young demon cuddled into the angel's exposed wings, enjoying the warmth and comfort they brought.

If Itachi was ever to ask him, Sasuke would share all of his body with him but for now, he would enjoy things as they are.

...

Demons hate Sunday's, all of the oh so righteous people going to church made them feel sick.  
Itachi had a habit of visiting churches invisibly and blessing honest people and poor Sasuke would be bored, alone, and depending on the distance to the next church slightly sick.

Often times Sasuke would follow his brother to church and wait outside of the blessed ground for his return.  
Sometimes Itachi would reward him for being such a lovely boy and never leaving his side and give Sasuke blessed wine instead of water.

The effect was essentially the same but it made Sasukes high manifest in a different way.  
Instead of sleepy he felt positively giddy and would gladly commit blasphemy upon God's name.

On one such evening, Sasuke had buried himself in his brother's soft feathers and he was ranting.  
"-because of course he had to punish them! Just goes to show how much he actually cares about people's happiness! I love you more than god, always did but no he didn't banish me for it! He did it because I said he that he's an asshole…?", Sasuke broke off, " He did, didn't he? I-... It's not because I love you more than this narcissistic bastard right…?"  
The younger was starring at Itachi, hoping for an answer.

The elder shook his head and smiled sadly, "I don't think it's because of love… he lets me love you, after all…"  
Itachi cupped the demons chin and gently united their lips.

"Would you fall for me…?", the younger already knew the answer but he wanted to hear it.  
"I already have…", Itachi whispered and kissed him again.

The demon rolled his eyes, "You know what I mean…"  
"I would, if you asked it of me, I would if you'd let me worship your body, I would do it a million times over…", Itachi confessed, holding tightly onto Sasuke hand.

Sasuke blushed profusely, "I'm already yours…"  
The younger looked away in embarrassment, hiding in the other's wings.

Itachi was a treasure, an angel who would betray his own kind and fall for Sasuke and Sasuke would do everything for him.


End file.
